


Blissful Torture

by VampireMinded



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Reader meets Alfred's violent counterpart???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my very first Lemon and I'm so ashamed of myself for writing it because I got dared too ._.||| Wait, that's a lie, actually. I will make a second part to this with the lemon in it so the story isn't too long.  
> But anyway I hope it's not too crappy.  
> And if anyone didn't know, (Y/n) = Your name, (E/c) = Eye colour, (H/c) = Hair colour and (H/l) = Hair Length and so on.  
> And thoughts are in italics. E.g. This is an example  
> ...Oh and there will be some swearing too.

~~~3rd Person P.O.V~~~

A sigh slipped past (Y/n)'s lips. She represented the country of (*Country of your choice*). But she was currently lost in New York City, hoping to be able find the World Meeting place. 

 

Jesus Christ, this city is huge! I'm never going to be able to find where the World Meeting is...! All the streets look the same.

 

But before she knew it, he (h/l)(h/c) haired girl's car soon ran out of gas.   
"You fucking car!" She screamed and started to talk to the lump of metal. "Why the hell did I pick you? Out of all the better cars?! Great...I'm lost and going insane. Greeeaaaat...."

 

(Y/n) Clambered out of the car and kicked the tyre harshly. (( A/N: CAR ABUSER! )) "Fucking piece of shit.." After a moment of cursing at the lifeless object and after obtaining more than a few awkward glances from the passer-byes, she looked around, trying to get her bearings. She could only just see the infamous Statue of Liberty peeking out from over the top of the buildings. 

 

I'm never going to get there at this snail's pace. The World Meeting is at 2:00pm sharp and it's -- Shit?! It's quarter to two already?! Fucking hell....

 

(Y/n) Gazed around, her (e/c) orbs sparkling in the sunlight. She sighed again. "It's seems I'm going to have to face one of my fears...Asking some random person I don't know if they know the address." 

 

She contemplated as to which person looked friendly enough and nervously asked them to point her in the right direction. However, this person was so kind in fact, that (he/she) just drove her to the destination. (Y/n) didn't expect this, but went along with it none the less.

 

~~~Hamburger Time Skip~~~

 

She got out of the car and thanked the person who got her there; she walked confidently into the World Meeting but was greeted with what was always happening:  
Arthur and Francis squabbling, probably over something pointless.  
Alfred stuffing his face and laughing obnoxiously at the squabbling pair.  
Ludwig yelling at everyone to shut up, but not being very successful.  
Ivan asking (and creeping out) Yao to become one with him.  
And Yao screaming a refusal.  
And all the other usual things they do - whatever that may be.

 

(Y/n) growled in frustration and (*insert trick to make people shut up here*). 

 

The room lulled into an unnatural silence, knowing who did it. Every single one of these countries knew that whenever (Y/n) got angry, she got strong enough to break someone's neck just like that. ((A/N: *Snaps fingers* Just like that =3= * )) Suddenly everyone's eyes were on her.

 

(Y/n) spoke in an eerily calm tone. "Seriously guys? Every time I walk in it's always the same thing. Can't you once learn to, oh I don't know, be civilized for once? At this rate, none of you will get any real friends. "

 

Every nations' eyes in the room lowered in shame, knowing she was right. There were all silent, looking at one another.

 

Then, without warning, a sudden dark feel engulfed the room and a slow clap came from the corner; out of the shadows stepped a man with dark brown hair with a cowlick and bright red eyes, much like Prussia's. A strong build and a deathly smile. 

 

She knew who this man was. But had never met him

 

This was Jason Jones.

 

Alfred Jones' 2P.

 

Everyone in the room gasped in shock and horror, the normal America nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his 2P which made you silently laugh.

 

Jason smirked, his eyes on (Y/n). "I'm impressed, doll face. Never seen anyone make the whole room silent before~" he purred. The whole room was hushed. So much so you could hear a pin drop. "What? Nobody got anything to say? Ya'll lack swag!" He laughed again and put on some badass shades, even though he was indoors.

 

Then out of the blue Arthur piped up angrily. "You can shut up about your blood so-called "swag", you wanker! No one wants to listen to your bloody bull sh--" Before he could finish, Jason stalked over to him punched him in the face, knocking him out cold...and probably breaking the poor guy's nose.

 

"Hey, aru! You can't do that to Opium!" China yelled. 

 

"Shut it old man, I don't give a shit about this stuck-up Brit." He retorted. After that all the other countries, except you- that was now tending to the knocked-out Brit, started arguing....again.

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, urging clock to go faster. But as a result, the time just droned on longer...

 

~~~FMB Time Skippy~~~

 

As soon as it was time to leave, (Y/n) high-tailed it outta there and went to the nearest café to finally get some peace. She sat down at a quiet table, back facing the door and sipped the Americano coffee that she ordered.

 

She had a WHOLE fifteen minutes of peace when she felt at tap on her shoulder. (Y/n) sighed in frustration to herself then plastered on a fake smile and turned around, just to come face to face with....


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Reader meet Alfred's violent counterpart??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? :D  
> Next one WILL be a lemon by the way~

~~~3rd Person P.O.V~~~

...Jason - Mother Fucking - Jones. 

"Sup, (childish nickname)~ How ya doing?" 

(Y/n)'s eye twitched at the nickname she hated so much and replied coldly. "I was fine until you showed up." She clenched her teeth. Jason was the last person she wanted to see right now.

His eyes darkened a little. "Aw c'mon, doll~ You need to stop acting like Iggy and have some fun!"

"Well it depends on what kind of "fun" you mean and in this situation I would rather act like him than anyone else." You spat back at him sourly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my coffee in peace."

He snorted something that sounded like "You seriously lack swag", but (Y/n) had already turned her back on him, and ignored him. Jason grunted in dissatisfaction. "Well then, doll, you give me no choice~" And with that he dragged (Y/n) from hers eat and slung her over his shoulder. This undoubtedly got glares and stares of all sorts from interrupting the other customer's peace.

"Wh-what?! Hey! Put me down! Like, right now!" (Y/n) pounded with her fists on his back, (E/c) burning with anger but then it died down and she whined. "....My coffeeeeee...! My paid-for coffee...left behind. On the table. All alone...going cold!" She felt like crying over her coffee, but kept it in. (( A/N: I'm sorry but I had too XD )) 

Jason chuckled at her mood swings, clearly amused, and held onto her tighter.

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" (Y/n) tried and failed to flee from his grasp, but all too soon she was thrown onto the back seat, doors getting locked, then driven off to the home of the 2P American.

~~~Time skippity doo dah~~~

(Y/n) had realised by now that there was no way she was going to get away from Jason, so she did what he said and went into his house without any argument. It wasn't what she expected as her (E/c) orbs gazed around, what she was expecting was to find a huge-ass creepy mansion full of dead bodies as weapons. But it was exactly the opposite.

She and Jason were in a nifty and modern house in Thousand Oaks, California. The first thing (Y/n) saw was a small hallway with an area to hang coats and a closet (full of his victims? c: ) on the right and a medium-sized, efficient kitchen on the left.

Jason spoke up, snapping (Y/n) out of her thoughts. "You can look around if you want to, dollface. I think you know you're gonna be staying here for quite some time, so you best get to know the place." He smiled warmly instead of his usual smirk. But then he got his serious face on. "Oh, and there's no way out. If you find one and try to escape, there will be LOTS of trouble. Got that?" 

(Y/n) answered with a vague "Yeah, sure" and headed off to explore. Jason, on the other hand, went off to his room. 

Even though (Y/n) knew she had been kidnapped by a crazy American, she loved exploring, trying to get a look in every room (except Jason's)and every closet and cupboard. As it turned out, the house was actually kind of nice. On the ground floor was the kitchen and closet (as mentioned), and a fairly large Living room with stairs leading up by the left wall and a small area that could be used as an office. As well as a small patio outside with a glass table and chairs around it.

Upstairs there was a bathroom with bath, shower, sink and toilet. ((A/N: No shit. =_= No pun intended XD )) There was also Jason's bedroom, which was clearly labelled "Jason's Room! Enter and suffer the consequences!!!", so she steered clear of that. And a finally an extra bedroom, where (Y/n) hoped to God she would be staying in and not Jason's room.

As (Y/n) finished exploring upstairs and began to walk back down again, she tripped over your own feet. To save herself from falling flat on your face and possibly breaking something while falling down the stairs, she grabbed a hold of whatever was nearest. Which just happened to be an expensive-looking guitar that was hanging on the wall. (( A/N: *slow clap* Well done. )) 

At the time, (Y/n) didn't know what had happened, as it had so fast. But she soon realised that she was lying on the floor with nothing broken or harmed in any way...except the guitar. Of which said guitar's neck was positively shattered and un-fixable.

And what made it worse was that a very angry Jason was yelling and coming stalking towards her as she shakily got up. "I-I'm so sorry!" (Y/n) cried, her (E/c) eyes tearing up.

"Sorry, Dollface. But "sorry" isn't going to fix it." He spat angrily and he yanked her off her feet and took her to his room. (Y/n)'s eyes widened in fear as that all-too-familiar expression, accompanied by that wicked smirk, appeared on his face. "For that. You must be punished."


	3. Part 3 Lemon!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Reader meets Alfred's violent counterpart?? LEMON!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LEMON. Don't read if you don't like sexual stuff.
> 
> Anyway...Enjoy~

~~~3rd Person P.O.V~~~

(Y/n) was thrown onto the bed rather harshly, her heart beating a mile a minute as she knew what was going to happen. She was terrified - and a virgin. 

She was about to make a bee-line for the door but a pair of strong hands pinned her wrists above her head and straddled her. (Y/n) tried as hard as she could to flee from his grasp; but it was no use. Jason was way stronger than the small female - and they both knew it.

A smirk played upon Jason's lips as he leaned down to purr in hear ear. "I told you before, you can't escape, Dollface~ Resistance will not be tolerated~" He licked the shell of (Y/n)'s ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Before (Y/n) had a chance to say or do anything, Jason forcefully smashed their lips together. (Y/n) squeaked in surprise...but ended up kissing him back with just as much force. Jason licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. (Y/n) almost immediately let him access her mouth and he immediately started to ravage her mouth, leaving no place un explored.

Soon enough it became a battle for dominance. Tongues dancing and swirling around, trying to out-smart one another. But it wasn't long before Jason became the dominant and finally came up for air. 

They were both panting hard, but ooooh no, that wasn't even the beginning. (Y/n) had her eyes closed, still trying to catch her breath. Jason took this as an opportunity to lean down and tail kisses down her neck and search for her soft spot. (Y/n)'s (E/c) eyes shot open, then closed again, letting out a quiet moan. 

Jason kept on searching, biting down every once in a while. Once he found her soft spot, he bit down harshly and sucked on the sensitive area, making obvious love bites so every one could tell who (Y/n) now belonged to. (Y/n) moaned from both pain and pleasure and arched her back into him. 

(Y/n) tried to wriggle her hands free once again and this time got them released. She hooked her arms around Jason's neck as he made his way down to her shirt, which he quickly discarded; leaving the (H/c) haired nation topless. 

Jason smirked. "Heh, that's a little better. But it would still be better if this thing was out of the way." And with that he ripped her bra off her, leaving poor (Y/n) completely topless.

(Y/n) shivered from the cold air and tried to cover up. Not because she was embarrassed, though. She was more worried about the cold. Jason, however, mistook the gesture as trying to hide from him. A dominant growl emitted from his throat as he pried (Y/n)'s arms from her chest.

Jason sat up and gazed down at his accomplishment with hunger and lust burning in his eyes. "What a beautiful body. All mine~" He licked his lips and leaned down once again.

(Y/n) shivered again as Jason trailed kisses down to in between her breasts. He licked the space between her breasts, causing her to moan and fall into a false sense of comfort. Which she quickly snapped out of when she felt his mouth latch onto her pert bud. Jason rolled the other bud between his forefinger and thumb as to not let it feel abandoned. She moaned loudly and entangled her fingers in his hair.

Jason stopped what he was doing and kissed down (Y/n)'s stomach and stopped to trace circles around her belly button. (Y/n) shuddered in delight as e continued his journey downwards. 

He stopped at the top of her jeans and slid them down, exposing her *coughcough* HelloKitty *coughcough* panties. Jason snickered, yet it turned him on, seeing her so cute and vunerable.

"Wh-what?" (Y/n) pouted.

"You act tough, Dollface. Yet you don't look so tough in these~" He purred and began to stroke her womanhood through her panties. (Y/n) moaned and rolled her hip, wanting more. "Impatient, are we? Now, now~ This is torture remember~?"

He continued to do so for a few more minutes before finally stripping her of her undies. (Y/n) blushed, putting one of Spain's tomatoes to shame. "Wow, (Y/n). I make you so wet~" He smirked and (Y/n) blushed even darker - if that was possible, anyway. 

Jason hooked one of (Y/n)'s legs over his shoulder and inserted a digit into her wet core and started to thrust slowly. (Y/n) arched her back and bucked her hips onto his finger, trying to get more action. Jason tutted and muttered a faint "This is torture." then inserted another finger into her and scissored her, stretching her.

(Y/n) threw her head back and moaned; this turned Jason on further and he inserted yet another digit and thrusted as fast as he could. (Y/n) moaned and could feel the knot in her stomach becoming tighter and tighter until it finally released over his fingers. 

(Y/n) was panting and watched Jason as he licked his fingers clean. "Mmm~ You taste so good, Dollface." As soon as he said that he went back for more, ducking his head down and eating her out. She moaned again. Her fingers that were in his hair brushed against his curl, making him let out a low growl from deep within his throat. 

That was it. 

He couldn't hold it back anymore. 

He needed to be inside of her. 

Like nao.

(Y/n) watched as he came back up and stripped himself off. Her eyes first landed on his toned chest and perfect abs. She could just imagine herself running her hands over his chest, but then her eyes lowered into unseen territory. She blushed bright red, he certainly wasn't small. 

Oh my god! How the hell is he going to fit?! ...This is gonna hurt.... 

As if reading her thoughts, Jason crawled over her and caressed her cheek with his hand. "Don't worry, Doll. I'll be gentle..." He said softly. Then added: "To start with~" 

(Y/n) nodded in response and he thrust all the way inside her. (Y/n) screamed in pain as tears started to form in her eyes. 

"Shh. It's going to be alright, I promise...it'll get better." He continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear before the pain turned to pleasure.

"Jason...move~" (Y/n) moaned.

He did as he was told and thrusted slowly into her. But this wasn't enough for her. (Y/n) wanted more. "Please~ Faster~"

Jason kept his slow pace, though. "Tell me, (Y/n). Who do you belong to?"

"Jason Jones.." She whispered

"Who? I couldn't hear you~" 

"Jason Jones~ I belong to Jason Jones!"

"And who else?"

"And no one else~!"

"Good girl." He suddenly stopped with the slowness and thrusted into her like there was no tomorrow. "Aaah~ Jason~!" (Y/n) moaned loudly and wrapped one arm around his neck , the other going up to his hair to play with his curl.

He moaned loudly and kissed her passionately. (Y/n) kissed back and continued to twirl his curl (( A/N: ooooh, that rhymed c: "Twirl his curl" hehe )) around her finger.  
Jason was now trusting at an animalistic pace that was totally inhuman.

(Y/n) could feel the knot in her stomach tightening up again, she was getting close to her climax.

"J-Jason~! I'm gonna-!"

"M-me too, Doll~"

They both screamed each other's names as they climaxed together. (Y/n) could feel Jason's hot seed drip down her leg but she didn't care. 

Jason leant down and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, (Y/n)."

"I...I love you too...." (Y/n) responded.

" That wasn't some very good "torture", was it...?"

(Y/n) snorted. "Torture? It was bliss!"

Jason smiled warmly and pulled out of her, at which both of them grunted in dissatisfaction. He lay next the her and pulled her close, pulling the covers over them. 

Jason fell asleep in an instant, but (Y/n) stayed awake and listened to he heartbeat for a while before slowly drifting off to the land of lemon dreams with a smile on her face.

Yes...she liked it. That blissful torture.

 

~~~Extended Ending~~~

Downstairs, Jason's little brother, Riley Jones, was sat on the couch with a horrified expression.  
He came in while they were doing...certain things, and decided not to disturb them and just wait it out.  
But when they came down tomorrow, Jason would have to do some explaining.  
Oh this things his brother got up to...

 

~~~FIN~~~


End file.
